memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet casualties (23rd century)
Federation Starfleet personnel in the 23rd century often had to place their lives in danger during the course of their duties, and many made the ultimate sacrifice. :For non-Starfleet casualties sustained by the Federation, see Civilian casualties. Posts :In alphabetical order by date. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2245 – 2285): Captain Christopher Pike's five-year mission * Three crewmembers perished on Rigel VII, including Christopher Pike's personal yeoman, in 2254. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk's five-year mission In addition to the those listed below: *Nine perished after contact with the galactic barrier in 2265 ( ) *One crewman killed by the dikironium cloud creature aboard the Enterprise in 2268 ( ) *Three crewmen died of Rigelian fever in 2269 ( ) :See also: Mirror universe casualties Revivals , written by Gene Roddenberry, Admiral Kirk states in his forward that during his five years in command of Enterprise, a total of 96 of his crew perished. No persons were killed in The Animated Series that depicted the remainder of the five-year mission, making the on-screen Enterprise death toll stand at fifty-seven (not counting revivals, and including the deaths of Leslie and Galloway).}} Following 2270s refit In addition to those listed below: *One security guard killed by V'Ger in the 2270s. ( ) *This directly contradicted by Kirk at the end of the movie when StarFleet requests casualties and ship status. "Report two casualties: Lieutenant Ilia... Captain Decker. Correction. They're not casualties. List them as missing." *The Enterprise took high casualties in 2285 during the Battle of the Mutara Nebula with Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) Revivals Other posts In addition to, and including, those listed above: 2217 * listed as MIS (Missing In Space). 2257 * suffered nearly two hundred deaths to a dikironium cloud creature. 2266 *Twenty died aboard the Antares when the ship was destroyed. *Neutral Zone Incursion **Outpost 2 destroyed with all hands by the Romulans. **Outpost 3 destroyed with all hands by the Romulans. **Outpost 4 destroyed with all hands by the Romulans. **Outpost 8 destroyed with all hands by the Romulans. 2267 *The entire crew of the (approximately 430) killed when the planet killer destroyed the planet L-374 III. *The entire Starfleet contingent stationed on the Cestus III colony – save sole survivor Lieutenant Harold – was killed by the Gorn, along with the colony's population. 2268 *The entire crew of the died when the ship encountered a giant spacefaring amoeba. *The entire crew of the died when the M-5 multitronic unit assaulted the ship. *The entire crew of the , except for Captain Ronald Tracey, died from a bacterial disease at Omega IV. *The entire crew of the died when the ship was trapped in spatial interphase in Tholian space. 2270s *The entire staff of Epsilon IX station died in V'Ger s attack. 2285 *The entire crew of the died when the ship was destroyed at the , except for Lt. Saavik. 2294 *The entire crew, and all passengers, of the died at the Dyson sphere, except for Captain Scott and Ensign Franklin. Revivals External link * Category:Lists Category:Starfleet Category:Death